deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tien vs Saitama
Description Dragon Ball Z VS One Punch Man. There exist many overpowered beings such as: mutants, demons, and aliens. But these two constantly prove that humans are capable of godlike potential. Will Shinhan's skilled be Kikohoned enough to let him win. Will Saitama's victory be increased Tienfold? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: As a certain half-demon once said "Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Not even yourself." Boomstick: And while the quotes isn't in other media, many creatures possess unrealistic levels of power. Wiz: And given their different makeup, most of creatures can be mistaken for gods. Boomstick: But today, these two combatants are able to constantly prove that humans aren't to be underestimated. Wiz: Like with Tien Shinhan, the three-eyed martial arts master. Boomstick: And Saitama, the One Punch Man. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skils to find out who would win a death battle. Tien (*Cues: Opening (Instrumental) - Dragon Ball*) Wiz: Tien Shinhan was a student of the Crane School, a school for martail artists. Boomstick: What's with the third eye? Wiz: Tien comes from a long line of people known as the Three-Eyed Clan. Tien and his friend, Chioatzu, first met Son Goku when they were pretending to save a village from a monster known as the InoShikaCho. Boomstick: A what? Wiz: It's part boar, part deer, and part butterfly. Anyways, Tien later convinced the village that Goku was with the beast by hanging it over a fire telling Goku to let the besat burn if he's not with it. After Goku cut it down, he was chased from the village. Boomstick: Sometime later, Tien decided to enter the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to take revenge against Son Goku for killing his master Tao. Wiz: Tien proved to be a powerful fighter, battling and defeating many opponents. In his fight with Jackie Chun, aka Master Roshi, Roshi told him that he was going down the wrong path, but Tien refused to listen. Boomstick: Then in his fight with Goku, his Master Shen told him to kill Goku. But once Tien started thinking for himself, he refused to kill Goku, and after the winning the tournament, he apologized to Yamcha for breaking his leg and became another of Goku's enemies gone allies. (*Cues: Cha-la Head Cha-la - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Tien possesses incredible power. He has superhuman strength, speed, and durability, able to contend with some of the most powerful warriors. Boomstick: Tien is also able to manipulate ki, a special life force whose strength is dependent on the physical condition of the user. ''' Wiz: Thanks to his training, Tien knows many different techniques of ki. One of which is his iconic Solar Flare, where he fires a bright flash of light from his third eye that can blind his foes. '''Boomstick: One technique he learned from the Crane School is the Dodon Ray, a special beam ray fired from the finger that's stronger than the Kamehameha. Wiz: Not only does it not require as much charging, but it deals more damage. Also, it's more focused on piercing a point in the body. Boomstick: This move is like a chargeable Death Beam. His Machine Gun Punch is a flurry of punches so fast they resemble windmills. Wiz: He knows the Four Witches Technique, where he grows two extra arms from his back to act as support in battle. Boomstick: So where is this Crane School? I wanna learn from it. Wiz: Tien can also use the Mystery Ray, where he fires a laser from his third eye. Boomstick: Man, that's so cool. I really wanna go to this Crane School. Wiz: And his Multi-Form technique is when he splits in two and then they both split in two for a total of four Tiens. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, clones from the Multi-Form technique are tangible and can fight and aid Tien. Boomstick: But easily his most powerful attack is the Tri-Beam, better known as the Kikoho. By forming his hands into a triangle and aiming at his enemy. Tien yells Kikoho, or Tri-Beam depending on the version, and launches a giant blast of ki down on his enemy. It's easily his strongest technique. (*Cues: All Out Battle - Dragon Ball Super*) Wiz: With his training and ki powers, Tien has certainly proven to be one of the strongest humans in the world. Boomstick: He's strong enough to take down several of Frieza's soliders, each of whom are way better than Saiyan Saga Vegeta, who threatened to destroy the entire planet. Wiz: He's also manage to stagger Semi-Perfect Cell with a number of Kikohos. He's also fast, fast enough to perform six moves so quickly that no one could've seen him, putting him at speeds over 9,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: He's dodged Dr. Gero's Eye Beams and once managed to dodge Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, which went from the Lookout to ground level in about five seconds. Wiz: The Lookout is placed in geostationary orbit, which is 35,786 kilometers away. To go that distance in five seconds means Tien was dodging attacks moving at 16,010,200 miler per hour. That's over 2 percent the speed of light. Boomstick: Tien is also super tough. He's survived a hit from King Piccolo, who was powerful enough to destroy a city. He's even tough enough to get up from a hit from Gohan, who is tough enough to injure the likes of Frieza as a kid. Wiz: But Tien has proven to useful in more than just stats. He was skilled enough to learn the Evil Containment Wave after seeing it in action only once while Goku required time. Boomstick: Keep in mind that this is the same Goku who learned the Kamehameha in just his youth while it took the inventor of the move practically his whole life. Wiz: And when Tien's master was ressurected as a cyborg, Tien was able to defeat and surpass his enhanced master. Boomstick: He's managed to take down a Saibaman, who is equal in power to Raditz, who proved too much for Goku and Piccolo together. Yet Tien defeated the Saibaman with ease. Wiz: And during his time training with King Kai in Other World, he was able to fight against Burter and Jeice, some of Frieza's most elite soldiers. Boomstick: But while Tien is awesome, he's got a few downsides. While the Multi-Form technique is pretty useful for outnumbering enemies, it splits up Tien's power, making him weaker with every copy. Wiz: And while the Kikoho is extremely powerful, overuse of it can strain and even threaten to kill Tien. Boomstick: Also, he's an unfortunate victim of being on the other end of the stick. Seriously, Toriyama does not seem to have any respect for Tien. Wiz: Regardless, Tien is no one to underestimate. With his incredible power and skill, he has more than earned his right as one of the strongest humans on the Earth. Master Roshi: Well, that works. Guess this is all we can do until Goku and Vegeta get ba-'' ''Tien: ENOUGH! I am not a spectator! I am a WARRIOR! (*Tien flies off into the distance.*) Saitama (*Cues: Peaceful Days - One Punch Man*) Wiz: Saitama is easily the strongest person in his entire universe. But looking back at his childhood, he was far from strong. Boomstick: Like most superheroes I know, Saitama started off as a runt, completely weak to defend himself from bullies. Wiz: Saitama's lack of strength and horrible track record made him think about his future. Several years later as an adult, he was trying to apply to be a businessman, but could not get a job at all. Boomstick: That's when some freaky crab monster named Crabrante showed up and started terrorizing some people and a little kid. Then he took it down with just his tie. That's pretty impressive. Wiz: After stopping the monster and saving the boy, Saitama realized what he truly wanted to be: a superhero. And unbeknownst to him, the boy told his grandfather about this and he opened up the Hero Association: an organization of heroes who fight crime. Boomstick: But since Saitama didn't have any superpowers, he knew what he had to do: the most intense workout regiment known to man. Saitama: '' ''100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! Wiz: And that's not an overexxageration, he literally did all that for three years. He would only eat 3 meals a day, though a banana for breakfast. Not only that, but he wouldn't use the air conditioner to strengthen his mental resistance. This workout caused muscle aches, excrutiating pain, and vomiting blood. Boomstick: I can see why he wanted to strengthen his mental resistance. No many would be wiling to do that kind of workout. Wiz: Saitama kept at this workout for about three years without any form of letup. But eventually, it worked. Saitama broke his limiter and became the strongest human in the world. (*Cues: Battle - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: And boy does he use that strength well. Saitama is much stronger, much faster, and much tougher than the average human, able to fodderize any monster with ease. Wiz: Saitama possess different sets of moves which capitalize on his power and speed. While he doesn't have a wide variety of powers, his strength more than makes up for it. Boomstick: He's got attacks in the Normal Series, which are basically moves that Saitama doesn't use his full power on. His Consecutive Normal Punches are basically when he throws punches from one hand with incredible speed and strength which can destroy most enemies in an instant. Wiz: His Two Handed Normal Consecutive Punch is the same only with two hands, which helps for dealing more blows. Boomstick: But when he gets serious, he's got the Serious Series which is when he starts to get serious. Wiz: He's got moves like the Serious Headbutt, where he headbutts with a huge amount of force. His Serious Table Flip is when he essentially flips the battlefield, which is useful for warping one's sense of gravity. Boomstick: He's also got the Serious Side-Hops, where he hops side-to-side fast enough to create afterimages. Wiz: But easily his strongest technique is the Serious Punch, a move where Saitama exerts an extremely large amount of power into his fist to demolish anyone foolish enough to challenge him. (*Cues: Main Theme - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: With his insane level of power, not many can say that they've brought out Saitama's potential. He's strong enough to shatter a sword with his teeth. That means he's got a bite force of 40,000 PSI. Eat your heart out, Great Whites. Wiz: Child's play, Boomstick. He was so strong that he once managed to split apart a cliff and the clouds together. But that doesn't compare to when he used the Serious Punch to deflect back an attack known as the Collapsing Star, a move so powerful that it was stated to destroy a planet. And the shockwave from the punch alone split the clouds on a global scale. Boomstick: Say what?! Talk about someone you don't wanna fist bump. Boomstick: Saitama is also incredibly fast. He's consistently seen as being superior and being able to predict the movements of Speed-O-Sound Sonic, who can move faster than the eye can track. And his Serious Side-Hops was able to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial, which puts him at massively hypersonic speeds. Boomstick: He's also tough. He's withstood getting punched through several pillars and once survived getting kicked to the moon. When he was kicked, it took him two seconds to get there. Wiz: Given the distance of the Earth and the moon, this means he was going at 430,020,000 miles per hour. Factoring in his weight of 154 pounds, this means Saitama withstood 33 megatons of force. Boomstick: Then when he jumped from the moon to Earth, he was able to survive the impact. Given that this took five seconds, this means he went at 172,008,000 miles per hour. This means he withstood 13 megatons of force, 46 megatons in all. Wiz: And given his immense power, Saitama has a numerous amounts of wins on his belt. He's defeated his pupil, Genos, in 1v1 combat. In the fight, while Saitama wasn't taking it seriously, Genos was going all out. Boomstick: This fight was after Genos had been upgraded after his victory over Armored Gorilla, who was the third-strongest specimen in the House of Evolution. Even before meeting Saitama, Genos took on several bad guys. But Saitama still surpassed him. Wiz: He's defeated Speed O' Sound Sonic, a ninja assassin trained all his life. Boomstick: He even defeated the Deep Sea King, a Demon level threat who proved too much for several heroes of the Hero Association. Not even Sonic and Genos could put him down. Yet Saitama killed him with ease. Wiz: But all of those victories are paltry compared to his victory over Lord Boros, a warrior so powerful that he was the only person capable of bringing out Saitama's true potential. Boomstick: Yeah, that's the thing. Due to being stupidly overpowered, Saitama doesn't put out any effort in his fights. And his fighting style mostly of punches and isn't skilled in hand-to-hand. Wiz: Still, with his immense strength and ridiculous physique, one hit is all it takes for you to realize why they call him the One Punch Man. (*Saitama delivers a punch to Genos. The shockwave creates a powerful shockwave of damage behind Genos.*) Saitama: Come on, I'm hungry. Time for lunch. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Setting Out - Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle*) Tien and Chiaotzu were traversing the snowy mountains working on their training. Chiaotzu used his psychokinesis to lift up a few rocks. Tien fired his Mystery Ray at each of them, destroying them. Chiaotzu took some other rocks and hurled them at Tien, but he used his strength and skill to destroy all of them. After destroying the last one, Tien sensed a large amount of power. Tien: Huh? What's that? Tien and Chiaotzu looked up to see two shadowy figures up in the sky falling. The two figures fell down and created a dust cloud upon landing. The dust settled to reveal both Saitama and Genos. Genos: You! Are you the one they call Tien Shinhan? Tien: Yeah. Genos: Master, this is him. Saitama: Hi, I'm Saitama, hero for fun. Tien: Hero for fun, huh? So you treat the lives of others as a game? Saitama: Woah, what? Don't get the wrong idea. I hear you're one of the strongest humans in the world and I just wanna see. Tien: Fine then. But don't expect to win. And if you do win, don't expect it to be so easy. Genos: Hmph. Your friend won't last a centisecond against my master. Chiaotzu: Oh really? Show him what you've got, Tien! Saitama threw a punch, knocking Tien into a mountain, causing it to crumble. Genos: I told you. Saitama: Man, I was really looking forward to it. Just as Genos and Saitama were getting ready to leave, Tien emerged from the mountain and was ready to fight. Saitama: Woah. You survived that? Fight! (*Cues: Hand in Hand Fight - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2*) Tien strikes first at Saitama. Saitama is pushed back, but excited. Saitama launches the Normal Consecutive Punch, but Tien was able to react to and block all of them. Tien: Solar Flare! Tien launched the Solar Flare, blinding Saitama. He then started laying a smackdown on Saitama and then punched him far away. Saitama recovered, jumped back, and launched the Two Handed Normal Consecutive Punch, but Tien countered using his Machine Gun Punch. Tien fired the Mystery Ray at Saitama, which knocked him back for a while. Shinhan kicked him back and started charging his Dodon Ray. He fired it at Saitama, but he jumped out of the way. Tien took flight and flew after him. He then kicked the Caped Baldy down. Tien descended down. He saw Saitama on his knees. Saitama got up slowly with his Serious face on. Saitama: Alright. I think I'm gonna enjoy this. Saitama used the Serious Headbutt, but Tien dodged and punched behind his head and then tripped him. Saitama performed a front-flip to recover himself and then charged at Tien. Saitama then performed the Serious Side Hops, creating afterimages. Tien: Why don't you try hitting me with something I haven't seen? Tien bought his time and then punched at the right Saitama before grabbing him and throwing him over his head. Saitama landed on his two feet, put his hands into the ground, and performed the Serious Table Flip, sending Tien, Genos, and Chiaotzu into the air. All three started to fly in order to regain balance. (*Cues: Cha-la Head Cha-La Remix - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2*) Tien flew back to the ground, took off his shirt, and performed the Four Witches Technique, growing two extra arms whoch caught Saitama off-guard. He then used the Machine Gun Punches with all four arms and started dealing some damage to Saitama. Tien put his shirt back on and activated the Multi-Form technique. Tien and his clones started pummeling Saitama with Saitama being incapable of reacting to it all. Tien re-absorbed his clones and flew all the way up. Saitama: I gotta say. This is the most fun I've had. It's not every day someone can draw out my true power. Which is why I'm gonna regret winning. Tien: Oh, you don't have to worry at all. Tien put his hands into a triangular shape. Tien: Kikoho! Tien fired the Kikoho at Saitama. Saitama put all his power into a Serious Punch in order to deflect the Kikoho the way he deflected the Collapsing Star. Saitama put all his force into the move, but while he was able to deflect the Collapsing Star, the Kikoho overwhelmed him, creating an explosion that engulfed him and blinded Chiaotzu and Genos. As the dust settled, Genos had found his master to be completely eliminated. Genos: What? You managed to kill my master? Impossible! K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Cha-la Head Cha-la - Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods*) Boomstick: You know, if you think about it, this is technically a win-win. Tien wins and Saitama gets pushed to his limit. Wiz: Saitama is powerful, almost unstoppable in his universe. But while he's incredibly powerful, Dragon Ball Z is something entirely different. Boomstick: Tien easily held the strength advantage. While Saitama has had to exert most of his power into a single punch to stop a planet-busting attack, Tien can deal with two planet-busters with his power cut in half. But Wizard, the guidebook stated that the Collapsing Star can destroy a star, so Saitama is Star Level! Wiz: Not really. While the guidebook states it can destroy a star, other guidebooks state it can only destroy a planet. In fact, one guidebook states the Collapsing Star can only destroy the surface of a planet, which unlike the other guidebooks, is likely more true since the shockwave had split the clouds. Boomstick: But Wiz, The Collapsing Star contains the word star in it, so it's clearly Star level! Wiz: Nope. Just because it contains the word star does not make it star level. By that logic, Tien's Solar Flare is as bright as the sun because it contains the word Solar. As for speed, while Saitama can break massively hypersonic speeds, Tien can dodge projectiles moving over 2% the speed of light. Boomstick: But Wizard, what about when Saitama jumped from the moon to the Earth? That would make him faster than Tien, right? Wiz: Nope. This feat is a feat of jumping speed which is not relatable to combat speed or even travel speed for that matter. Even if we did factor this, Tien would still be faster due to being able to tag a Saibaman, who is comparable to Raditz. Boomstick: Raditz was once fast enough to dodge a blast from Piccolo. Piccolo once shot a beam to the moon in four seconds, which is less time than five seconds, giving Tien the speed edge. Wiz: And it's clear Tien was tougher due to being to take a hit from Gohan who could injure Frieza. Frieza's first form was able to destroy Planet Vegeta without much issue with a ki blast that came from one finger. Boomstick: In Dragon Ball, ki is dependent on the physical condition of the user, meaning that in order for Frieza to destroy Vegeta, he'd need to be tough enough to survive it. And Tien could take hits from someone with power greater than that. Not even Boros can compare. Wiz: But Tien had more than just physical advantages. He was also better varied, having a wide array of abilities that Saitama has never encountered including blinding light, extra arms, and duplication. Boomstick: And even though the Multi-Form technique cut Tien's power in half, the power difference wasn't big enough to matter. And plus, Saitama's Serious Side Hops? Those are no different from the Afterimage Technique. Wiz: And lastly, Tien has much better skill and experience. While Saitama is just a brawler, Tien specializes in hand-to-hand combat, making him the more practical fighter. Boomstick: And even though he's beaten Speed O' Sound Sonic in battle plenty of times, that wasn't because of skill. Wiz: And Saitama never underwent any form of training, being mostly self-taught. While Tien was trained by an assassin and was able to later surpass him, proving Tien to be far superior. Boomstick: Guess Saitama just couldn't win this fight with One Punch, Man. Wiz: The winner is Tien Shinhan. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs One Punch Man Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the balds Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music